dccomicsfannonfandomcom-20200215-history
Scott Holler (Earth S)
: Being born from the union of Ganthet and a human woman, Scott is much more powerful than his father due to his human heritage. *[http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Emotional_Electromagnetic_Spectrum Emotional Spectrum Manipulation]: His powers allow him to tap into all the colors of the Emotional Spectrum instead of only having access the green light of willpower like his father. This is due to his human side, humans are more in tune with their emotions. After years of training under his father, he eventually learned to merge all of the colors, granting him access to the white light of creation and life, this gives him all the powers of a White Lantern but much more powerful. :* / : He can fire blasts of white energy or create weapons such as projectiles of them. :* :* : He can create various forcefields of various sizes and shapes to protect himself and others around him/her. These force fields protect him from the hazards of the void including filtration of stellar radiation and microscopic particulate matter. He can even create an atmosphere appropriate to a person's biology inside the force-field. :* : He can form constructs of white energy. He can create any particular items or construct that he can imagine. The constructs are made out of white energy, which is a tangible form of pure life. :* : He has the ability to pass through certain solid objects, such as walls. :* : He can bend light waves around himself making him invisible. :* : He can absorb most forms of energy, be it heat, light, electricity and such. ::* : He can absorb any and all emotions from any living organism capable of such to fuel his powers. This can make his already powerful abilities reach titanic levels of power depending on how much emotions he's absorbed. :* : He is nigh-invulnerable. :* : His body can heal any damaged tissue in mere seconds to hours depending on the severity of said wound and his energy levels. This also gives him immune system that makes him immune to all known earthly diseases. :* : he has the ability to heal almost any injury, initial complete cellular regeneration, and in can resurrect the recently deceased. :* : He can propel himself through the air by force of will. He is capable of speeds of multi-Mach speeds in Earth's atmosphere. He can fly in space and is easily able to reach light speeds. :*'Connection to Life': The energy of life is connected to all life. So he can use said energy to see the foot prints of life and see the past and present conditions of all life in a limited area around the user and even the "souls" or essence of those who have recently died. :* : He can travel through time, though this requires a great deal of energy and can quickly tire him. :* : He can create wormholes to travel to any location in the universe. :* : Being part Oan, he is resistent to the ravages of time and will never age beyong his prime, though he can be killed. :* :* :* :* :* : He can control the actions, thoughts and speech of humans just by thinking. In the scope of this ability, he can apparently, control and take over several individuals at once. :* : He may possess an individual and negate any superhuman abilities they may have. :* :* :* : :* : He can prevent other telepaths from reading his mind. He can expand this ability and shield other people from telepathy. :* : the ability to use the mental signature of a being to track it and detect lifeforms by their empathic as well as telepathic signatures. He can detect whether a being is intelligent and can communicate with it empathically if it does not have a communication driven frame of reference for normal telepathy to function with. He can also detect various states of mind from anywhere in the world. :* :* : The power to move objects with the power of the mind. He can use this in myriad of ways, such as sending people flying, or pressing them against the ground. :* : He can bend reality, create things out of thin air, or erase things and living beings out of existence. | Strength = | Weaknesses = * : Magic can disrupt his powers, but cannot kill him. * : Should he lose control over his emotions or absorb to much negative emotions such as rage, envy, despair and such, he can lose control over his powers and go on a rampage. }} Category:Oan Category:Oan/Human Hybrid Category:Hybrid Characters Category:Human/Alien Hybrid Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Natural energy blasts Category:Molecular Reconstruction Category:Size Alteration Category:Telepaths Category:Disintegration Category:Alien Physiology Category:Energy Form Category:Self-Sustenance